


eggs

by vinyls (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Jokes, Chickens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vinyls
Summary: Josh is the pinnacle of comedy.





	eggs

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

“Josh, everyone knows this joke.” 

A scoff. “It’s a good joke.” 

“It has no meaning.” Tyler points out from atop the counter. 

Josh frowns. “Does too. It’s a suicide joke. Dark stuff.” 

“What? How?” 

“He crosses the road to get run over and die… to get to the _other side?_ ” Josh explains as if a joke about a chicken is obvious. 

Tyler giggles. Josh rolls his eyes and throws a grape in his direction. “Whatever, man. Jokes are like a frog—once you dissect them, they’re dead.” 

“That makes no sense. And the chicken joke is not the _frog_ of comedy.” 

He earns a kick in the ankle from Tyler, and the kitchen is silent again.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a real (and interesting) conversation i had the other day. thanks for the frog analogy, alex ツ


End file.
